August 2010 Playlist
Playlist started on August 3, 2010. Songs Morning Song-Artist-CD * Pan Funk Bickley Rivera Chillin' After Five * Simplicity Stanton Lanier Draw Near * Green Onions Booker T and the MGs The Best of Booker T and the MGs * Walk, Don't Run The Ventures 20th Century Rocks: 60's Rock 'n Roll * Time Is Tight The Clash Super Black Market Clash * Once & Again Snuffy Waldren Music by W.G. Snuffy Walden * Ocean Afternoon Marlenne Saientz N/A * Windjammer Ryan Farish Rare and Remastered * The Thorn Amidst The Rose Paul Tegel & The Gardeners The Thorn Amidst The Rose * Rock Steady (what it is) Richard Elliot Rock Steady * Colortones Ryan Farish N/A * Daydreamer Bobby Arnold Shifting Sands Daytime Song-Artist-CD * Pan Funk Bickley Rivera Chillin' After Five * Blame the Greeks- Bryan Steele- N/A * Three is Company- Jill Switzer- N/A * One Fine Day- Ryan Farish- N/A * A Summer Night's Dream- Euge Groove- Born 2 Groove * Once in a Lifetime- Chris Geith- Island of a Thousand Dreams * Diamond Eyes- Michael Haggins- Daybreak * Waiting for You- Marcus Anderson- My Turn * Rattle and Burn-Jesse Cook- Ultimate Jesse Cook * Just Promise Me- Kenny Brooks- EarthTones * Walk Don't Run- Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass- Going Places * Take Me Away- Bickley Rivera- Chillin After Five * Dreams of Ibiza- Bickley Rivera- Chillin After Five * Wishbone- Physical Therapy- Physical Therapy Primetime Song-Artist-CD * WC026 Beach Street Music Music for The Weather Channel, Volume 1 * A Loss For Words Gooding Winter's Return * Diamond Eyes Michael Haggins Daybreak * Cliffs of Dover Eric Johnson Ah Via Musicom * Yet Unknown (Weeping Guitar Mix) Trance Fury Yet Unknown * Unbitten Beach Street Music Music for The Weather Channel, Volume 1 * WC152 Beach Street Music Music for The Weather Channel, Volume 1 * Magnificent Eleven Sam Spence Magnificent Eleven - Single * Monoliths Maserati Passages * Eminence Front The Who It's Hard (Remastered) * Bone Tone Beach Street Music Music for The Weather Channel, Volume 1 * Flower Patterns Beach Street Music Music for The Weather Channel, Volume 1 * Have A Cigar Pink Floyd Wish You Were Here * New York/Meting Pot Snuffy Waldren Music by W.G. Snuffy Walden * Essence Ryan Farish N/A * Jessica The Allman Brothers Band Decade of Hits Overnight Song-Artist-CD * Australia 20 Minutes To Park TBD * Loveless Café 20 Minutes To Park TBD * Worship One James Brown Endless Summer Breeze * Stronger Heart Joe Taylor Accidental Sugar * In This Moment Ryan Farish In This Moment * The Thrill Is Gone B.B. King The Best of B.B. King * Shape Of My Heart Lee Ritenour 6 String Theory * Look To The West Steve Glotzer N/A * Discovery Stanton Lanier Unveiled * Sacrifice SounDoctrine Endurance * Hope 4 2 Day Andre Parker The G * Guilt Trance Fury 7 Steps to Resolution * The Thorn Amidst The Rose Paul Tegel & The Gardeners The Thorn Amidst The Rose * Waiting For You Marcus Anderson My Turn Notes * Ryan Farish's music is used in all dayparts. First time since January 2009 Playlist. * As of August 2010, this is earliest playlist to start this year. Category:Playlists